1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a symbol displaying device and a game machine using the same in which rotational members having predetermined symbols (mark, numeral, letter, pattern and so forth) are rotated in different directions. In this game machine, existence and kind of winning are determined in accordance with a combination of the symbols which is displayed when the rotational members are stopped.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a game device in which a wheel is rotated. This wheel is provided with scores arranged at an edge portion thereof. In this game device (so-called wheel of fortune), existence and a dividend of winning are determined in accordance with a position pointed by a stopper when the wheel is stopped.
Such game device has an advantage that a game rule is easily understood. Thus, a beginner can easily try the game. Further, such game machine has another advantage that a lot of persons can enjoy the game at the same time. Meanwhile, this game device has a shortcoming that the game itself is easy and simple so that its interest is likely to be lost.
Recently, there is a game machine in which the above game device is arranged at an upper portion of a slot machine. In this game machine, the wheel is rotated as a sub-game when special winning occurs in the slot machine game. Hence, it is possible to obtain a winning score with an additional score.
As to this game machine, a player has possibility of obtaining a high score. At the same time, the wheel is located at the upper position so that the rotation of the wheel may be watched by the surrounding persons. Thus, such game machine has great appeal for not only the player but also the surrounding persons.
However, the wheel of the above-mentioned game machine is constructed so as to merely rotate in one direction similarly to the foregoing game device. For this, an interest is lost upon long-term playing so that giving the sufficient appeal is not expected.
Otherwise, Japanese Patent Laid-Open publication No. 6-327807 discloses a roulette game machine in which rotating reels (inner rotational members) are disposed at the inside of a rotating wheel (outer rotational member). The rotating wheel has symbols arranged thereon. In this roulette game machine, rotational members are combined so as to rotate in different directions.
With respect to this game machine, it is possible to obtain symbol combinations having plentiful variation. Further, it is possible to realize various combinations of the rotational members. However, a motor for rotating the wheel is provided at a rear-central portion of the game machine, and a support frame is disposed in front of the motor to hold the rotating reel. For this, a size and a shape of the inner rotational member are limited. Hence, it can not be expected to give great appeal for the surrounding persons.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a symbol displaying device in which rotational members are rotated in different directions with each other, and structure for combining the rotational members is improved.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a symbol displaying device in which symbol combinations having plentiful variation are obtained.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a symbol displaying device in which its appeal effect is improved.
It is a fourth object of the present invention to provide a game machine in which the above-mentioned displaying device is utilized.
In order to achieve the above and other objects, the symbol displaying device according to the present invention comprises a first rotational member and a second rotational member, and is incorporated with a game machine. The first and second rotational members are rotated in different directions with each other.
In a preferred embodiment, the first rotational member has a ring-like shape, and is rotated in a lateral direction of the game machine. In other words, the ring-shaped first rotational member is rotated around its center such that a surface thereof is rotated in parallel with a face of the game machine.
The second rotational member has a disk-like shape, and is disposed at an inner portion of the first rotational member. The second rotational member is rotated in a perpendicular direction of the game machine. In other words, the second rotational member is rotated in a state that its lateral center line is adapted to be a rotational axis of the second rotational member. Meanwhile, the second rotational member is stopped at two predetermined positions so as to surely display either face of the second rotational member.
The first and second rotational members are rotated in the different directions with each other, and are respectively stopped by a stop operation of a player. Alternatively, each of the rotational members may be automatically stopped in response to a lapse of a predetermined period. After the first and second rotational members have been stopped, a game result is determined in accordance with a stop state of the first and second rotational members.
In a preferred embodiment, the outer rotational member represents a dividend of the game, and the inner rotational member represents whether the game is a win or loss.